


Cut It Out

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Humanstuck, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's dad manages to sneak in a romp with his son's friend, Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut It Out

He did it again. He pinched your ass, right in the open. What if Gamzee sees!? You hiss a whisper at him when Gamzee is preoccupied with some glow sticks and light up toys at a booth.

"Stop it."

"Make me."

You just grunt and go back to watching Gamzee ogle at the overpriced merchandise. He’s really quite cute, like a little kid. You smile warmly until you hear a loud *SMACK* and you gasp, arching your back. He… he fucking slapped your ass! You turn around and growl at your best friend’s father.

"Fucking cut it out!"

He grins.

"Or what?"

You fume and your nostrils flare as you watch Gamzee’s dad narrow his eyes at you at a challenge. He was shameless! You could feel the heat on your ass-cheek blooming and it sent a tingle up your spine and you’re half hard already. Damn him and his teasing. Why did he have to be so hot? He looked like Gamzee only more rough around the edges. Gamzee ambles his way back over to you and you put back on a smile so he won’t catch on to his father’s antics.

"Yo bro, I gotta hit the shitter, those carnival hotdogs come back on a motherfucker."

"Alright, Gamzee. I’m gonna head over to the ferris wheel."

"Meet us there, little fucker."

You frown at how Gamzee’s dad addresses him but Gamzee seems unaffected and flashes a dopey grin and runs off to the bathroom. You sigh an exasperated groan as you feel Gamzee’s father pinch at your ass again. When you turn around to confront him, he’s got his hands on your shoulders and turns you back around, pushing you towards an abandoned alley between old buildings that used to be restaurants. He pushes you against the wall and reaches around to palm at your crotch, his clothed erection very prominent against your backside.

"You’ve been fucking teasing me all motherfucking day."

"No I haven’t! You’re the one grabbing at my ass! If anyone’s a tease, it’s you!"

"Ohhh? So you did like it, eh?"

He growls the words into your ear as he unbuttons and unzips your shorts and slips his hand inside to grasp your hardened flesh. You shudder and can’t suppress the heated noise that leaves you.

"Guess I got my answer."

He pulls your pants down along with your boxers as he gets on his knees behind you. Your hands are splayed against the wall as you turn back to see him spreading your cheeks with his thumbs. Your breathing comes faster as you spread your legs wider for him and he chuckles before licking up from your taint and up your crack. You whine for him as he tongues at your puckered entrance, his saliva dribbling down your ass. When he pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle you have to bite your knuckle to muffle your moan. His tongue is fucking sinful and you love it so much, if only he wasn’t such an asshole.

He pulls his tongue from you suddenly and you shiver when you feel his engorged cock press at your entrance. He’s so big and every fucking time, it hurts so good and you can’t help but come back for more. When he pushes in, you bite your knuckle so hard that you think you might have broken the skin. So good. So fucking good. 

He starts a rough pace that has you yipping softly as he rams into you with bestial grunts. He licks and bites at your neck and you want to yell at him to not leave any marks but you know he wouldn’t listen anyway. Instead, you opt to push back into his thrusts and he breathes a moan into your neck. 

With his next thrust, he pushes you flush into the wall and grips your hips as he pounds into you at bruising force. You’re drooling over your hand as you attempt in vain to muffle your noises. You can feel more than hear him chuckling at your struggle and you growl at him, rolling your hips back into him to make him groan.

He hits that special spot deep inside you and you wail loud and high. He bites down on your neck hard in warning as he angles his thrusts to hit that spot relentlessly and you can feel the heat pooling in your gut and buzzing in your cock.

You reach a hand down to tug on your cock and it only takes a few strokes before you’re cumming and cumming hard. Your knees buckle and you’d fall to the ground if it wasn’t for him gripping your hips to pound into your ass. He cums inside you with a strangled groan not much longer after you came. He kisses up your neck with a purr as he pulls out of you and you will never get over how affectionate he is after fucking you senseless.

"Better get going. Gotta meet the little shit at the ferris wheel remember?"


End file.
